A force de se tordre
by Adralya
Summary: Suite à l'hospitalisation de Mikoto Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki tente de se faire présent pour son meilleur ami Sasuke, avec qui il entretient une relation pour le moins ambigüe...


**Titre: **A force de se tordre.

**Auteur:** Adralya.

**Rating:** M.

**Genre: **Romance, yaoi, UA, OOC, lemon.

**Couple: **Sasuke X Naruto.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Naruto sont encore et toujours à Masashi Kishimoto, même si dans l'ombre, nous avons monté une organisation avec quelques autres auteurs pour en reprendre les droits!

**Résumé:** Mikoto Uchiha est hospitalisée, gravement malade. A son chevet, ses fils, d'ordinaire si froids, se font un sang d'encre. De son côté, Naruto tente désespérément de soutenir son meilleur ami avec qui il entretient une relation pour le moins ambiguë.

**Note: **J'ai tendance à toujours dire que mes personnages sont OOC, surtout pour Sasuke. Cependant, je pense aussi que si les personnages en question se retrouvaient réellement dans certaines situations, ils ne se comporteraient pas tels qu'ils sont dans le manga... C'est sans doute un débat sans fin et je ne trouve pas grand monde qui se lance là-dedans. Mais c'est un sujet passionnant qui me fait dire qu'au fond, on a un peu tendance à juger trop vite le OOC.

_**A mon Kitsu.**_

**A force de se tordre.**

Comme tous les jours après les cours, un jeune homme blond se rendait à l'hôpital principal de la ville de Konoha. Cela faisait une semaine que la mère de son meilleur ami était hospitalisée et ses deux fils ne quittaient pas son chevet, sauf en cas de nécessité. Il se faisait donc un devoir de les aider comme il le pouvait, même si au fond, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose.

Son éternel grand sourire aux lèvres, il passa les portes automatiques du bâtiment et se dirigea vers l'accueil où une jeune femme l'accueillit, le rouge aux joues.

-Salut, Hinata! Ton stage se passe bien?

-B... Bonjour, Naruto... O... Oui, merci.

Le bégaiement de son amie fit rire le blond. Il la connaissait depuis des années, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait toujours, celle-ci se montrait toujours timide avec les autres. Mais il devait avouer qu'il trouvait ça plutôt mignon. La demoiselle faisait actuellement un stage dans cet hôpital et il ne manquait jamais de la saluer quand il venait.

-T... Tu viens voir Ma... Madame Uchiha?

-Comme d'habitude, fidèle au poste!

-D... D'accord...

Se tournant vers l'écran de son ordinateur, la brunette fit pianoter ses doigts sur son clavier. Du coin de l'œil, de temps en temps, elle observait son ami de toujours. Il l'avait toujours ignoré, mais elle l'aimait depuis leur enfance... Et ce n'était pas qu'une question physique! Que ce soit avant, alors qu'il semblait poupon dans ses rondeurs d'enfant ou maintenant, dans ce corps parfait que lui avait offert la vie, elle le trouvait magnifique. Mais plus que ça, sa bonne humeur perpétuelle, son optimisme, son courage et sa force étaient quelque chose qu'elle admirait par dessus tout. Si elle avait pu suivre le modèle de quelqu'un, elle aurait suivi le sien sans se poser de question.

-C... C'est bon. Elle est dans sa chambre.

-Thank you, Hinata!

Après un dernier signe de la main et une promesse de venir la revoir très vite, il s'en fut de son pas léger et élastique. Jugulant ce qu'il ressentait, il longea des couloirs interminables tandis que l'odeur désagréable des désinfectants et autres produits le prenait à la gorge. Un ascenseur, un dernier couloir et enfin, une porte. Il hésita une seconde avant de frapper franchement sur le panneau.

N'entendant pas de réponse, il fronça les sourcils. Si Hinata lui avait que Mikoto était dans sa chambre, elle devait y être... Et normalement, un de ses deux fils devait être là, au moins. C'était anormal. Il ouvrit la porte et s'introduit dans la pièce avant de constater avec amusement que non seulement la malade dormait, mais que son fils ainé s'était aussi laissé aller, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés sur le lit de sa mère.

C'était un tableau inhabituel et pour le moins... attendrissant. Qui connaissait Itachi Uchiha savait que jamais il ne se serait laissé surprendre en position de faiblesse. Il devait vraiment être épuisé. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Naruto se dirigea vers l'armoire de la chambre où étaient rangés les affaires de la patiente ainsi que les draps et se saisit d'une légère couverture. Le plus délicatement du monde, sans faire le moindre bruit, il se dirigea vers le fils endormi et le couvrit avec toutes les précautions du monde pour ne pas le réveiller. Il avait besoin de ce repos. Comme son jeune frère...

Il releva la tête, sourcils froncés. D'ailleurs, où était passé le jeune frère en question? Il aurait dû être là à cette heure-ci... Il n'eut pas à se questionner plus longtemps que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, dévoilant son meilleur ami qui revenait, café à la main. Toujours campé sur ses pieds, debout près d'Itachi, Naruto le regarda entrer et attendit que les yeux cernés de son ami se posent sur lui... Ce qui ne tarda pas. Malgré la fatigue qui devait embrumé le cerveau du plus jeune fils Uchiha, il était toujours très alerte...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

Naruto retint un soupir... Décidément, le jeune homme ne changerait jamais... Toujours froid et distant... Malgré tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux...

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Sasuke. Comment va ta mère?

L'interpelé but une gorgée de son café avant de poser son regard fatigué sur sa mère. Ses yeux se firent plus doux le temps qu'il la contemplait, perdue dans son sommeil, puis redevinrent glacials en fixant à nouveau son ami.

-Mieux.

-Tant mieux!

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Naruto avant qu'il ne s'éloigne doucement du lit pour aller s'asseoir dans le petit canapé qui longeait un des murs de la chambre. Attirant son sac à lui, il l'ouvrit et en sortit un petit classeur.

-Je suis passé voir Shikamaru, tout à l'heure. Il m'a remis les cours que tu as manqué depuis la dernière fois.

-Hn.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel: son ami était toujours aussi causant... Sasuke se rapprocha et s'assit à ses côtés tout en prenant les documents pour les feuilleter. Continuant son exploration au fin fond des entrailles de son sac, Naruto sortit plusieurs choses qu'il posa successivement à côté de lui.

-J'ai amené un nouveau roman pour Mikoto. Il me semble qu'elle avait terminé l'autre... Pour Itachi, j'ai pris un nouveau bloc de dessin, sinon il va finir par se rabattre sur les murs... Et je ne suis pas sûr que les infirmières apprécient... Quoi que. Elles lui passent pas mal de chose... Ça doit être parce qu'il est sexy... Pour toi, je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une main avait brutalement empoigné son menton pour tourner son visage. Ses yeux écarquillés par la surprise se heurtèrent au regard encre de son meilleur ami qui avait l'air fort peu amène...

-Tu trouves Nii-san sexy?

-Bah... Il l'est, non?

Il sursauta légèrement quand des lèvres dures se soudèrent aux siennes... Sans doute trop brutalement. Néanmoins, il ferma les yeux, profitant de la caresse trop rare à son goût...

Entre lui et Sasuke, c'était une histoire compliquée. Enfin... Surtout en ce qui concernait Sasuke. De son côté, Naruto était éperdument amoureux de son meilleur ami. Mais l'Uchiha se montrait plus réticent... Peu à peu, même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rien avoué, jamais rien promis, ils s'étaient mis à être un peu trop proche pour de simples amis... C'était venu tout naturellement, même si Sasuke posait une limite à tout ça. Il restait le plus souvent froid envers le blond et les rares moments de tendresse entre eux étaient bien trop exceptionnels pour que Naruto ne songe à se plaindre.

Naruto mourait d'envie de construire quelque chose avec son beau brun ténébreux... Mais pourtant, Sasuke ne semblait pas vraiment le désirer. Les seules fois où il faisait le premier pas étaient dues à la jalousie. Ça blessait le blond, mais il n'en montrait jamais rien, de peur de perdre Sasuke. Et ce même s'il savait que le brun le considérait plus comme une possession qu'autre chose. S'était ainsi instauré entre eux une relation étrange et plutôt ambiguë...

Aussi brutalement qu'il avait entrainé le baiser, Sasuke le rompit et se remit à feuilleter ses documents sans un regard de plus pour le blond.

-Tu es à moi, Usuratonkachi.

Ça oui, il l'était. Corps, âme, cœur, tout en lui appartenait au brun sans qu'il puisse changer. Entre eux, il n'y avait que des baisers volés ou échangés en vrac, mais il se consumait littéralement pour le brun. Et c'était en train de le tuer à petit feu de l'intérieur... Ne répondant pas à l'affirmation de son ami, Naruto poursuivit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Pour toi, j'ai amené ce livre que tu voulais acheter... Je suis passé devant la librairie et je l'ai vu... Donc voilà.

Il posa le livre en question avec le reste et détourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Il sentait celui du brun le scruter, mais se forçait à ne pas revenir à lui... Les cadeaux de ce genre étaient des marques d'affection un peu trop grandes au goût de Sasuke et il le savait pertinemment... Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher... Durant toute la maladie de sa mère, Sasuke avait refusé de se laisser aller quand il allait mal... Il avait rejeté son aide de toutes ses forces, se cantonnant à dire qu'il devait rester fort. Pour sa mère qui était malade et pour son frère qui devait tout gérer à la place de sa mère durant son absence.

Sasuke se bornait à vouloir tout surmonter seul et ça blessait terriblement Naruto... A quoi servait-il? A ramener des cours et des livres? N'importe qui pouvait le faire... Au fond de lui, il savait que la relation qu'il pensait avoir avec le brun n'était que le fruit de son imagination... Sasuke ne l'aimait pas. Il lui montrait juste parfois un peu d'attention pour ne pas qu'il désespère totalement. C'était à la fois frustrant et terriblement douloureux... Mais il n'en montrait rien. Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment... Il préférait ravaler sa souffrance et garder le brun à ses côtés.

-Oh! Bonjour, Naruto!

Sorti de ses pensées, le blond releva la tête et vit le visage fin de Mikoto lui adresser un sourire. D'un bond, il se releva et alla à son chevet. Son air de joie perpétuelle collé à son visage, il s'assit au bord du lit de la malade et lui prit la main.

-Comment vous sentez-vous, Mikoto?

-Un peu patraque, je te l'avoue. Mais bien mieux qu'avant!

La malade fronça soudainement les sourcils, sondant les yeux bleus de son visiteur... Elle connaissait Naruto depuis l'enfance et était la meilleure amie de sa défunte mère. Depuis toujours, elle s'occupait du blond le plus possible pour décharger un peu son tuteur légal débordé par son travail. Elle était comme une mère de substitution pour lui et devait sans doute être une des personnes qui le connaissait le mieux...

-Mais toi, Naruto? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

A ces mots, Naruto perdit instantanément son sourire. Qui était-il pour avoir osé croire que Mikoto ne verrait rien de son malaise? Il se maudit pour sa naïveté et, après un coup d'œil inconscient à l'objet de ses problèmes avant de se forcer à reprendre son air heureux.

-Rien de grave! Je suis seulement très inquiet pour vous.

Ça, Mikoto n'en doutait pas une seule seconde... Cependant, elle savait analyser chaque expression de ce visage devenu si beau au fil des années... Comme elle savait décrypter chacune des micros expressions de ses fils, elle était capable de lire en Naruto comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle avait depuis longtemps compris les sentiments du blond envers son fils cadet et loin de trouver ça contre nature, elle en était vraiment heureuse... Si seulement son fils...

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien... D'ici quelques jours, je pourrai quitter cet endroit et rentrer à la maison!

-Génial! Je viendrai vous faire des ramens, alors!

-Avec grand plaisir.

Naruto se sentait sincèrement heureux pour Mikoto. Même si Sasuke hantait son esprit, il aimait énormément la malade. Et savoir qu'elle allait mieux le soulageait beaucoup.

-Ne la fatigue pas, Usuratonkachi.

Sans le vouloir, Naruto crispa ses doigts sur la main fine de Mikoto et son sourire se tordit quelque peu... Il se leva d'un bond et alla récupérer son sac.

-Je reviendrai demain, Mikoto... Reposez-vous bien!

Il désigna ensuite Itachi du menton, un léger sourire en coin venant fleurir ses lèvres.

-Surveillez-le un peu... Il va finir par se tuer à la tâche.

-Compte sur moi! Travaille bien à l'école! Je t'attends demain, Naruto.

Le blond lui sourit une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la sortie pour rentrer rapidement chez lui, tentant de bloquer au mieux toutes les pensées qui envahissaient son esprit déjà torturé par l'image d'un brun trop glacial...

Une semaine s'écoula encore, avec toujours le même train train quotidien: école, hôpital, maison. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il avait l'impression que Sasuke était de plus en plus froid avec lui. Et même si Mikoto se montrait toujours aussi chaleureuse et Itachi fraternel à sa manière, il sentait une désagréable sensation de vide à chaque fois qu'il allait les voir... Plus les jours passaient, plus il se maudissait d'avoir ce genre de sentiments déplacés envers son meilleur ami... C'était de sa faute? Sans doute... Mais il aurait tellement voulu qu'à défaut de l'aimer, Sasuke se repose un peu sur lui! Peut-être même qu'il craque, juste une fois, non pas pour qu'il se sente supérieur à cette masse de froideur, mais pour qu'il puisse lui être enfin utile... Tout simplement lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui et qu'il n'avait pas à se forcer en sa présence... Mais rien... Au final, Sasuke ne devait pas l'en juger digne...

Alors il avait tout encaissé, jour après jour, heure après heure, minute après minute, seconde après seconde... Il commençait à avoir pleinement conscience de n'être qu'un jeu pour le brun... Défouloir, expérience, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser... Le comportement de Sasuke pouvait être tellement extrême! Et chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression d'enfin toucher l'âme de son ami, celui-ci le brisait avec une insulte ou un sarcasme... Il se sentait à la fois sans cœur d'avoir de telles pensées et sentiments alors que Mikoto était encore à l'hôpital et à la fois toujours un peu plus brisé... Partage cruel entre ses désirs égoïstes et ses envies altruistes.

Et là, devant la porte de la malade, la main levée sans pour autant cogner au panneau de bois, il se demandait s'il supporterait un jour de plus le comportement de Sasuke... Il avait essayé, vraiment! Parce que, au fond de lui, il savait que son ami avait besoin de lui... Ou du moins, il l'espérait ardemment... Au moment où une étincelle de courage naquit dans son coeur, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant Itachi qui sortait de la pièce.

-Tiens, bonjour, Naruto.

A sa voix basse, le blond devina que Mikoto devait dormir. Il adopta donc à son tour un ton pondéré.

-Tout va bien?

-Oui, merci. Elle se repose. Elle devrait sortir d'ici quelques jours le temps de derniers examens.

-Super!

Laissant le brun le dépasser pour partir, Naruto se permit d'entrer silencieusement... Un coup d'oeil vers le lit le renseigna quant au sommeil de la dame Uchiha. Un bruit de page tournée fit dévier son regard céruléen vers le canapé de la chambre où se trouvait Sasuke... Il fit taire la plainte de son coeur en voyant qu'il ne le regardait même pas. Qu'avait-il espéré? S'armant de son habituel sourire, Naruto s'avança vers le brun qui l'ignorait superbement et se pencha vers lui.

-Félicitations pour ta Maman, Sasuke.

-...

-Si tu continues à lire autant, tu vas vite avoir besoin de lunettes!

…

-Toujours aussi causant... Tu m'avais presque manqué!

-Ta gueule, Usuratonkachi.

Un moment de surprise, un léger silence externe tandis qu'à l'intérieur, l'horrible craquement de son coeur qui se fissurait vrilla les oreilles du blond. Pourquoi? Mais pourquoi fallait-il que Sasuke soit toujours aussi... méchant? Sans qu'il ne parvienne à se contrôler, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. C'était mauvais signe... Il devait s'en aller avant de craquer.

…

Pourquoi partir? Pourquoi s'aplatir devant cette ébauche d'humain sans sentiment? Au final, il ne méritait que de se prendre en plein visage toute la rancœur qu'il avait fait naître dans le sein de son ami, non? Le blond se redressa de toute sa hauteur et posa ses poings sur ses hanches. Une rage passagère prenait possession de ses sens... Une rage qu'il regretterait probablement par la suite, mais l'idée ne l'effleurait même pas dans le moment.

-C'est quoi ton problème, Uchiha!

-Pardon?

-T'es toujours là avec ton air de parfait salaud collé sur ta sale face de glaçon en manque de sentiments! T'en as pas marre, franchement!

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Je t'ai pas demandé de l'ouvrir, enfoiré!

Les yeux du brun se plissèrent, refusant de se faire parler sur ce ton. Abandonnant l'idée de comprendre, il fit ce qu'il faisait le mieux dans ce genre de situation: il affiche un air de profond mépris sur ses traits pourtant si fins et toisa impitoyablement le blond. Celui-ci se figea une seconde en voyant ce visage si froid qu'il aimait autant qu'il haïssait. Sa colère le quitta d'un seul coup, le laissant seul et démuni face à son désespoir grandissant.

Sa voix s'éleva alors à nouveau, faible et tremblante, gorgée de larmes acides.

-Tu vois? C'est ça... Exactement ça... Ce visage que tu offres au monde et qui n'est pas vraiment le tien... Cette carapace que tu t'es toi-même forgée pour te protéger des autres... Sasuke, il existe des gens qui t'aime, tu sais?

Voyant que son ami allait répliquer, Naruto fut plus rapide et reprit la parole avant d'entendre le moindre son d'une autre voix que la sienne. Il ne supporterait pas de se faire rejeter une nouvelle fois.

-Ne parle pas... Surtout pas. Tu en as déjà trop fait.

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec Naruto, au juste? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait trop fait? Il n'avait rien fait, après tout... Le blond devait encore dérailler... Comme toujours.

-J'ai pourtant essayé... Essayé d'être là, de te soutenir dans ce moment difficile que tu traversais. Mais non... Comme toujours, tu as voulu faire le fort en ne te reposant que sur ta petite personne... Et moi...

Sa voix se brisa. Ayant baissé son visage, il ne vit pas la lueur incrédule qui avait élu domicile dans les orbes si sombres de son vis-à-vis. Puisant dans ses dernières réserves de courage, il se força à reprendre avant de perdre définitivement l'usage des mots.

-Et moi... Je suis si... inutile... Tu n'as besoin de personne, toi qui es si fort... Tu as tout pour toi, effaçant les autres en moins d'une seconde... Qu'est ton entourage pour toi, Sasuke? Un faire-valoir? C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi? Un moyen de confirmer encore plus à tous ta supériorité! Pourtant... avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai... J'ai espéré que... peut-être... tu...

Le blond recula d'un pas. Il ne pouvait pas... il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça... Pas alors que le brun avait passé sa vie à se moquer de lui... L'air hagard, il se détourna complètement. Un sourire désabusé ourla ses lèvres éteintes, tranchant cruellement avec son visage à présent vide de toute lueur...

-Je suis tellement inutile...

Convulsivement, une de ses mains alla agripper le tissu de sa veste au niveau de son coeur. Oui... C'était terriblement dur... Il s'attendait à souffrir, mais la douleur était si cuisante, si forte! Retenant à grand peine un sanglot qui s'échappa à moitié de ses lèvres, il prit la fuite, comme le lui dictait son instinct depuis le départ... Avant qu'il ne franchisse cette maudite porte...

Ses jambes se délirent d'elles-mêmes, l'entrainant dans une course folle à travers l'hôpital. Il ignorait même comment il avait fait pour passer la porte de la chambre... Peut-être l'avait-il arrachée, comme on lui avait extrait sadiquement le coeur? Il ne le savait pas... Et là, il ne pensait plus à rien, courant toujours plus vite, bousculant des gens et ignorant le personnel médical qui lui criait dessus à son passage.

Que devait-il faire...?

Dans la chambre, Sasuke restait pétrifié, les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension. Que s'était-il passé, au juste? Etait-ce vraiment Naruto qui, à l'instant, venait de lui cracher ainsi au visage? Mais... Pourquoi...?

-Tu l'as mérité, mon fils.

Sortant vivement de ses pensées, Sasuke releva ses yeux vers sa mère qui venait de prendre la parole. Etrangement, la voix d'ordinaire si douce de Mikoto était devenue plus froide en prononçant ces mots... Une grande première dans la vie du brun qui avait toujours cru que sa mère était toute de tendresse.

-Mère?

-Que pensais-tu qu'il allait se produire en piétinant ainsi les sentiments de Naruto?

Fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke se leva et se posta au pied du lit de la malade.

-Je ne comprends pas, Mère! Naruto n'est qu'un imbécile! Toujours à s'énerver pour un rien, à déblatérer ineptie sur ineptie!

-Un imbécile pour qui tu éprouves des sentiments, n'est-ce pas?

Sasuke se figea et sa mère sourit. Son fils avait-il vraiment osé penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que ça lui échapperait? Qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas? S'il y avait une chose dont Mikoto était sûre, c'était qu'elle avait remarqué ce qui naissait progressivement entre ces deux-là bien avant eux! Et puis... Elle était persuadée que son fils était pleinement conscient de ses sentiments pour Naruto. Il savait qu'il ne considérait pas le blond que comme son meilleur ami. C'était bien plus que ça... Plus fort, plus profond, défiant même l'entendement. La dame Uchiha était peut-être malade, mais certainement pas aveugle: c'était la peur qui avait enchaîné son fils derrière son masque de glace. La peur de ce sentiment trop grand et éclatant qui vibrait dans le coeur de son petit dernier et qui l'empêchait de rassurer le blond. Qui l'entravait dans son désir de se laisser aller à lui.

Son sourire devint infiniment doux et d'une de ses mains amaigries, elle tapota le bord du lit. Comprenant le message, son fils s'approche lentement et prit place aux côtés de sa mère, capturant délicatement les doigts trop fins, comme s'ils allaient voler en éclats. De son autre main, Mikoto dégagea une mèche de cheveux corbeau du visage de son enfant avant de lui parler d'une voix douce.

-Tu ne dois pas craindre ce que tu ressens, Sasu-chan. L'Amour est quelque chose que l'on doit partager à deux et non pas cultiver égoïstement en soi.

-Mais Mère...!

-A force de se tordre, Naruto va finir totalement brisé...

La respiration de Sasuke se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point? Etait-ce parce qu'il avait été trop froid que Naruto lui avait fait une scène tout à l'heure? Mikoto observait attentivement les réactions de son fils. Elle était à la fois amusée de voir que son fils trouvait parfaitement normal d'entretenir des sentiments pour un homme et inquiète pour lui et Naruto.

-Il est beaucoup plus fragile que tu ne crois... Il le cache, comme toi tu caches tes émotions, sauf que son masque est différent du tien. Là où tu es froid, il rayonne et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi il est ainsi.

-...

-Au fond de toi, Sasu-chan.

-Il ne veut inquiéter personne...

La phrase prononcée par Sasuke rassura légèrement sa mère. Au moins, elle voyait que son fils n'était pas aussi coupé aux autres qu'elle le pensait... A moins que ça soit justement parce que ça concernait un certain blondinet...

-C'est exact. Et je pense qu'aujourd'hui, tout ça est allé trop loin. Naruto a dépassé sa capacité à absorber le mal qu'il ressent. Et je pense que tu devais être le seul à avoir le pouvoir de le briser ainsi.

Sasuke baissa la tête, assimilant doucement à quel point il avait été idiot. Quelle ironie... Lui qui traitait sans arrêt le blond d'abruti, voilà qu'il le dépassait de loin pour lui voler la première place au podium...

-Je suis un connard fini...

-J'aurai employé un langage plus correct, mais c'est à peu près ça.

Il en aurait rit si la situation n'était pas aussi catastrophique... Qui sait maintenant où le blond était allé? Qui sait quelles conneries il allait faire dans l'état où il se trouvait? Il devait le retrouver. D'un bond, il sauta au sol et regarda sa mère, une question muette brûlant dans ses yeux. Mikoto le regarda tendrement.

-Va, mon fils.

Il n'en attendait pas moins. Attrapant au vol sa veste et son sac, il fuit à son tour de la chambre, manquant de renverser son frère qui revenait, portant du café dans les mains. Ignorant la légère plainte de son ainé, il fonça à vive allure dans les couleurs, évitant habilement tout ce qu'il croisait et ignorant superbement les gens qui s'énervait, pensant que l'hôpital était vraiment une foire en ce jour.

Arrivé à l'accueil, il regarda dans toutes les directions, mais se rendit bien vite compte que le blond avait déserté l'hôpital. Sans doute depuis déjà un long moment... Mais ses yeux plissés se fixèrent sur un point bien précis. Une personne. Courant à nouveau, il bouscula un homme qui attendait et, ne prenant pas la peine de s'excuser, grimpa à moitié sur le guichet, envoyant voler plusieurs choses sur le sol.

-HINATA!

-S... Sa... Sasuke-kun...?

-Tu as vu passer Naruto!

-O... Oui... il y a un moment... Mais...

-T'occupe! Où!

Tremblante, la demoiselle pointa le doigt en direction des grandes portes du bâtiment.

-Il... Il a patienté là-bas un moment, puis il... Il est monté sur une moto avant de... de partir.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Une moto? Naruto n'avait pas le permis... Il le savait pour l'avoir longuement martyrisé à ce sujet, se moquant de lui sans cesse, le certifiant qu'il serait un véritable danger publique pour la société... En même temps, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort quand on sait que Naruto ne parvenait même pas à rouler sur un vélo sans heurter à peu près tout sur son passage...

Soudain, un flash se fit dans son esprit qui commençait à paniquer... A nouveau, il se jeta presque sur la brunette qui manqua de s'évanouir sur le coup.

-C'était Gaara!

-P... Pardon...?

-Sur la moto! C'était Gaara? C'est Gaara qui est venu le chercher!

Incapable de répondre tant elle avait l'impression que le brun allait l'assassiner sur place, Hinata ne put que hocher vaguement la tête avant de faire un malaise, attirant à elle deux infirmières indignées par le comportement du jeune homme.

Mais Sasuke, bien loin de s'en préoccuper, était déjà sorti en courant et se dirgeait vers un certain quartier de la ville où il savait que le frère de coeur de son blond séjournait en ce moment. Haletant dans sa course, il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Gaara avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille, écoutant cette satanée sonnerie qui n'en finissait pas. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, on décrocha et une voix froide répondit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Uchiha?

-Gaara! Naruto est avec toi?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre?

Bon... Si le rouquin était dans cet état, c'est qu'il avait dû ramasser Naruto à la micro cuillère... En général, Gaara se montrait plutôt neutre avec les gens, se moquant de tout. Sauf quand il s'agissait de l'Uzumaki...

-Je dois absolument le retrouver!

-Pour le briser encore plus? Fous-lui la paix.

-Il a mal compris quelque chose... Je dois absolument lui expliquer!

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que son interlocuteur ne reprenne.

-Et à moi, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi il n'a pas décroché un mot depuis que je suis passé le prendre à l'hôpital? Pourquoi j'ai dû l'empêcher de s'ouvrir les veines avec un couteau de cuisine? Pourquoi j'ai dû l'enfermer dans ma chambre pour ne pas qu'il fasse de connerie?

Le coeur du brun cessa de battre un instant...

-C'est à ce point?

-... Dépêche-toi. Je t'attends.

Entendant la tonalité à son oreille, Sasuke ferma son portable et le remit dans sa poche. Sa course s'accéléra sensiblement tandis qu'il ignorait ses muscles qui hurlaient au scandale et sa respiration hasardeuse qui commençait sérieusement à lui brûler l'oesophage.

Pourtant, ses pieds se figèrent seulement une fois qu'il fut fasse à la porte de l'immeuble où vivait Gaara... Il leva les yeux et les fixa sur les fenêtres du cinquième étage, là où il savait que l'ami de son blond résidait. Une seconde, son coeur hésita: et s'il était déjà trop tard? Il secoua vivement la tête... Il ne pouvait pas être trop tard. C'était impossible.

Se reprenant, il fonça vers la porte, malgré la souffrance dans son corps, et l'ouvrit à la volée avant de se précipiter vers les escaliers. Chaque marche était une véritable torture, chaque nouveau pallier un tourment. Cependant, il luttait contre son corps, le forçant à le mener à bon port. Les mots de sa mère résonnaient dans sa tête, couplés à ceux de Gaara... Il avait vraiment merdé, cette fois. Il avait cru que la résistance de Naruto était à toute épreuve, qu'il ne prendrait jamais mal ce qu'il pourrait lui dire... Il avait cruellement tiré sur l'âme du blond jusqu'à la déchirer entièrement. Il était le seul fautif. Il avait joué avec Naruto, le voulant à la fois proche, mais suffisamment loin pour ne pas que son ami le gêne... Il était vraiment gonflé...

Une fois arrivé devant chez Gaara, il s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Tout ça allait vraiment très vite... Il devait se poser pour faire le point... Juste une ou deux secondes... Reprendre son masque pour pouvoir affronter... Affronter quoi au juste? Naruto? Son meilleur ami? Le mal qu'il avait fait? Ou... Ses sentiments? Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke Uchiha maudit le très célèbre masque Uchiha. S'il ne l'avait pas, s'il était capable de montrer ses émotions comme n'importe qui, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé... Naruto n'aurait pas été dupe et aurait compris à quel petit jeu malsain il se livrait, l'entraînant par la même occasion... Il aurait comprit que le brun...

Il sonna, impatient... Un grand fracas résonna à l'intérieur, puis l'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Gaara énervé et échevelé... Nul doute: il y avait eu une bagarre, ici. Le roux s'effaça et Sasuke entra précipitamment.

-Où est-il?

Du menton, Gaara désigna une porte au fond à droite de l'appartement sans dessus dessous. Sans adresser un regard de plus à son hôte forcé, l'Uchiha fonça et déverrouilla le panneau désigné avant de rentrer, poussant la porte du pied pour la refermer doucement. Mais à peine eut-il fait quelques pas vers le lit où se trouvait Naruto qu'il se figea, blanc comme neige... Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-GAARA!

Rapidement, il se porta aux côtés du blond qu'il retourna sur le dos. La réalité le frappa alors rudement: il était arrivé trop tard. Dans son dos, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et le roux fit son apparition, analysant rapidement la situation. Sasuke, quant à lui, se forçait à rester calme. Paniquer n'aiderait aucunement Naruto et ferait sans doute aggraver les choses. Ses doigts légèrement tremblants se portèrent à la jugulaire du blond pour prendre son poul.

-C'est bon. Il ne doit pas avoir perdu trop de sang.

-Je vais chercher de quoi le soigner.

-Hn.

Tandis que Gaara partait rapidement pour sa salle de bain, Sasuke appliqua deux morceaux des draps sur les plaies présentes sur les poignets de son blond, tentant de stopper l'hémorragie avec les moyens du bord en attendant mieux. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke Uchiha pria. Il ne croyait pas vraiment en une puissance divine quelconque, mais si quelque chose de supérieur existait quelque part, cette chose devait absolument sauver Naruto. Et si elle ne le faisait pas, il irait la chercher par la peau du cul où qu'elle soit pour l'expédier directement en enfer. Parole d'Uchiha.

-Sa...

Ecarquillant les yeux, Sasuke releva son visage devenu incrédule vers le blond... Les yeux entrouverts, celui-ci tentait de voir celui qui l'empêchait de partir. Et bien malgré lui, il avait reconnu le brun. L'Uchiha se sentait soudainement partagé entre le soulagement de le voir conscient et la douleur de voir tant de tristesse sur le visage tanné. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de dire quelque chose d'autre que Naruto referma les yeux, sans doute trop faible pour vraiment être présent.

Gaara revint à cet instant avec un trousse de secours qu'il ouvrit rapidement sur le lit. Chacun à un poignet du blond, ils luttèrent pour stopper le flot de sang. L'un se battant pour son amour et l'autre pour son frère. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'il fallait mettre leur aversion de l'autre de côté pour le moment afin de se soutenir pour sauver Naruto.

Un long moment plus tard, le calme était revenu dans l'appartement de Gaara. Ce dernier était parti acheter de quoi renouveler les pansements de son ami en temps voulu et deux-trois choses pour le faire manger à son réveil. Sasuke, lui, était assis à son chevet, n'osant pas le toucher. Son regard vide passait des poignets bandés du blond à son visage éteint. Maintenant que l'adrénaline et la peur étaient retombées, il ressentait à nouveau le poids oppressant de la culpabilité ronger impitoyablement ses sens. Lui aurait mérité la mort et toutes les tortures du monde. A cause de lui, Naruto avait failli mourir... S'il était arrivé un peu plus tard, si Gaara l'avait laissé seul dans cette chambre, ils auraient dû appeler une ambulance pour faire embarquer le blond d'urgence... Et encore, c'était le scénario le moins pire. Parce que s'il restait honnête avec lui-même, il s'avouerait sans doute que Naruto aurait été retrouvé mort.

Son regard sombre se porta à nouveau sur les poignets mutilés. Pour en venir à une telle extrémité, Naruto avait dû vraiment souffrir. Et pas depuis quelques jours... Ca avait dû être affreux pour lui, pour que quelqu'un d'aussi rayonnant, d'aussi attaché à la vie en vienne à vouloir mettre fin à ses jours. Et ce chez son frère de coeur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voyait Naruto fuir sans penser aux autres. Et c'était lui qui avait engendré tout ça. C'était de sa faute. Uniquement de sa faute.

C'était sans doute une grande première, mais Sasuke se sentait désoeuvré. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réparer le mal qu'il avait fait. Oh bien sûr, il savait qu'il aimait le blond. Il le savait depuis un long moment. Et s'il l'avait caché à tous, même à lui-même, il n'avait pu le cacher à sa mère. Et c'était elle qui l'avait convaincu de faire face à ce qu'il ressentait. Mais après tout... Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne savait pas comment il était supposé réagir face à CA... Et puis d'abord... N'était-ce pas déjà trop tard? Il avait réussi à sauver le corps de Naruto... Mais parviendrait-il à sauver son âme?

-Sasu... ke...

Il fut arraché brutalement à ses pensées par un faible murmure. Il releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux à peine ouverts du blond à présent réveillé. En le voyant ainsi, conscient, toutes ses interrogations s'évanouirent d'un seul coup et il réagit instinctivement, lassant tomber son masque de glace sans vraiment le vouloir et se laissant inconsciemment pousser par ses sentiments.

-Naruto! Comment te sens-tu?

-J'ai... mal...

Avec un pincement au coeur, Sasuke comprit que le blond ne parlait pas uniquement de ses poignets blessés... Il parlait aussi de son âme qu'il avait atrocement mutilé sans vraiment le vouloir... Ah, comme il s'en voulait...!

Il ferma fortement les yeux pendant une seconde. Ce n'était pas le moment de culpabiliser, il devait parler au blond. Et même si c'était un comportement très lâche, il devait le faire tant que celui-ci était incapable de bouger. Car il savait parfaitement que Naruto et son caractère volcanique refuseraient de l'écouter s'ils en avaient la possibilité. Il se leva donc de sa chaise et s'assit sur le lit, tout près de lui. Remettant une mèche de ses cheveux sombres derrière son oreille, il se pencha au-dessus du blessé et commença à s'expliquer en murmurant, des fois que Gaara viendrait à rentrer.

-Au départ, ce n'était qu'un jeu, n'est-ce pas? Toi et moi, je veux dire... J'ai profité de toi autant que j'ai pu car si toi tu t'amusais, pour moi, c'était déjà au-delà de ça...

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avalant difficilement sa salive... Dieu, pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à s'exprimer? Pourquoi la vie l'avait-elle fait si renfermé et peu expressif! D'un regard, il dissuada le blond de tenter de parler, voulant juste qu'il l'écoute. En ce moment, une interruption pourrait faire tomber tout son courage à l'eau.

-Je ne sais pas quand tu as commencé à faire évoluer tes sentiments envers moi... Enfin. Je pense que c'est le cas... Je n'ai pas trouvé nécessaire parce que pour moi, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire. Comme toujours, j'ai pensé que même si tu restais sur un non-dit, tu comprendrais. Mais Mère m'a fait comprendre que tout le monde n'est pas comme moi...

Qu'il avait été stupide... Comment avait-il pu oser croire un seul instant que Naruto comprendrait? Non pas qu'il était idiot, mais... Enfin si, un peu quand même, regardons la vérité en face, mais le blond avait constamment besoin d'être rassuré au sujet de ses proches à cause de son passé sombre et décousu...

-Toujours est-il qu'elle m'a passé un savon.

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres, se demandant si Naruto comprendrait ce subtil message... Avouer que sa mère l'avait grondé, lui, le grand Sasuke, un des êtres les plus inébranlables de cette planète, était quelque chose d'énorme. Pour lui, c'était comme avouer une faiblesse... Une sorte de code muet pour faire comprendre au blond qu'il était sincère et qu'il se livrait à lui. Mais le plus dur restait à venir...

-Je n'aurais pas dû me comporter ainsi avec toi. Et je... Je le regrette.

En voyant les yeux écarquillés du blessé, Sasuke eut une furieuse envie de se jeter par la fenêtre tête la première. Un Uchiha qui s'excuse... De tout son être, il s'obligea à ne pas regarder dehors par cette même fenêtre aux carreaux sales qui devait lui apporter la délivrance un peu plus tôt afin de regarder si des vaches violettes en tutus roses et pailletés ne tombaient pas du ciel. Il le devait... Il devait continuer. Il serait toujours temps de s'enterrer plus tard.

Car il était le seul fautif dans cette histoire... Naruto avait sans doute voulu garder le silence par simple peur de le perdre. Malgré ses airs froids, Sasuke connaissait si bien le blond...! Et lui, abruti qu'il était, avait profité de ce petit jeu instauré entre eux pour asseoir sa possession sur lui alors qu'au fond, son ami ne lui appartenait pas... Ou pas encore...

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, comme si à chaque nouvelle intervention, il devait absolument retrouver une contenance avant de pouvoir poursuivre... Pourquoi était-ce si dur de se confesser à une personne aimée? Mais lorsque il se réfugia derrière ses paupières, des images l'assaillirent... Naruto gisant sur le lit de Gaara... Naruto les poignets tranchés... Naruto qui aurait pu baigner dans son propre sang s'il était arrivé un peu plus tard... Il imagina les cheveux dorés mêlés de rouge... La peau tannée devenue pâle et glacée... Son corps magnifique devenu raide... Son regard ciel vide à jamais... Un Naruto mort, éteint... Dans un endroit où il ne pourrait jamais le rattraper. Une angoisse sourde lui vrilla les tripes, remontant lentement et sournoisement jusqu'à former une boule dans sa gorge. C'est à ce moment précis que Sasuke sut ce qui lui arrivait: il avait envie de pleurer. Lui qui n'avait plus verser de larmes depuis... Il ne s'en rappelait même plus tant c'était vieux, il désirait se laisser aller tant il avait craint pour la vie de son soleil.

-Putain... J'ai eu tellement peur...

Sa voix étranglée parvenait difficilement à ses oreilles bourdonnantes... Il commençait à être dépassé par tout ça... Malgré tout son désir de se faire pardonner, il n'était pas fait pour les excuses et les confessions!

-Naruto, je...

Il ouvrit les yeux, prêt à abandonner quand son coeur se figea dans sa poitrine... Sous ses yeux, les cheveux éparpillés en auréole autour de son visage, le regard brillant, Naruto souriait... Et dans ce sourire, tant de choses...! Du pardon, de la compréhension, quelques excuses, peut-être, et un peu de tristesse... Mais surtout, surtout, un tel amour que le brun en fut aveuglé...

Encore une fois, il s'insulta comme un rôturier, ne lésinant pas sur le vocabulaire employé mentalement afin de le rabaisser au maximum... Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point...?

Lentement, comme aimanté, il se pencha vers son ancien meilleur ami... Celui avec qui il voulait plus qu'une simple camaraderie... Toujours au ralenti, guettant le moindre le rejet, le moindre mouvement de recul, il approcha son visage du sien... Et, délicatement, comme si le blond allait se briser après tant d'émotions, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes... Pas en ces baisers froids et durs qu'il lui donnait habituellement, non... Une douce caresse, légère comme une plume... Une demande... Un pardon.

Une semaine plus tard, Sasuke était allongé dans son immense lit, chez lui, Naruto dormant à ses côtés. Il se sentait... frustré. Depuis ce doux baiser échangé chez Gaara (et après avoir été cruellement interrompus par celui-ci), Naruto restait à ses côtés, souriant, joyeux, comme tout bon meilleur ami! Et c'était bien ça le problème... Où était le souci? Le blond l'aimait, non? Alors pourquoi agir comme si rien ne s'était passé? Leurs coeurs et les cicatrices sur les poignets tannés ne pouvaient pas mentir... Alors quoi?

Il avait réussi à arracher son blond à la garde possessive et hautement protectrice de Gaara pour l'emmener passer le week-end chez lui. Sa mère allant beaucoup mieux, il pouvait s'autoriser le luxe de la laisser aux bons soins d'Itachi pendant un jour ou deux. D'ailleurs, c'était Mikoto qui l'avait poussé à profiter de leur absence à tous pour mieux se retrouver avec Naruto. Il avait grogné un peu pour la forme, mais avait sauté sur l'occasion et avait même menacé son frère de mort s'il rentrait chez eux pour la nuit. Il était donc bien seul avec son blondinet favori.

Se redressant, il alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit pour se prendre la tête entre les mains. Tout avait bien commencé, pourtant: l'accueil du blond jovial qui semblait plutôt content de venir passer le week-end chez lui, le long moment d'écoute de son babillage, confortablement installés au salon et, enfin, le repas succulent que le brun s'était plié en quatre pour faire. Après ça, négociant avec habileté et ruse, il avait fait monter Naruto dans sa chambre, espérant entraîner les choses dans le sens qu'il désirait, mais à peine avait-il été chercher des rafraîchissement (à la demande de son invité) qu'il avait retrouvé son crétin de meilleur ami en train de baver sur son oreiller. Quel âge avait-il pour encore faire des siestes après le repas...?

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait -malgré toute sa fierté Uchiesque- que le trouver adorable. Et ça le mettait sur les nerfs à un point inimaginable! Depuis quand trouvait-il quelqu'un adorable? Même si c'était Naruto... Mais le problème était qu'il le pensait justement parce que c'était le blond...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Usuratonkachi?

Alors qu'il allait se relever dans l'optique de s'installer avec un livre dans le fauteuil qu'il avait fait placer près de sa fenêtre, une voix mutine parvint à ses oreilles...

- Je t'ai juste honoré de ma présence, Teme...

Le brun tourna la tête vers son invité, une moue indéfinissable au visage... Il faisait preuve d'une impolitesse sans pareil en s'endormant alors qu'il avait la bonté (et l'envie) de l'inviter dans sa demeure et il se permettait de faire de l'humour? Impardonnable.

- Je me passerai bien de ta présence si celle-ci requiert que tu baves de manière si dégoûtante sur mon oreiller...

Satisfait, il constata qu'il était parvenu à arracher un léger rougissement à son ami qui s'empressa de retourner l'oreiller incriminé en bafouillant de vagues excuses comme quoi il n'avait jamais fait ça. Amusant... Changeant ses plans, il ne fit que se redresser pour s'asseoir, contemplant l'air gêné du blond... Décidément, le rouge lui allait vraiment bien au teint! Ce qui ne faisait que le rendre un peu plus désirable aux yeux de moins en moins innocents de l'Uchiha.

Mais avant toute chose, il devait entretenir une petite discussion avec Naruto... Bien que les mots ne soient pas du tout son fort, il se devait de comprendre pourquoi le blond adoptait un comportement si peu approprié à son égard après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux... Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout... Et bien qu'une grande part des torts soit sienne depuis le départ, il ne se satisfaisait pas du tout de cette ambiance trop amicale à son goût, lui qui finalement, avait décidé d'engendrer un type de relation bien différent avec son ami de toujours. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il décida de lancer la conversation puisque Naruto semblait faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux.

- Naruto... Ai-je à nouveau fait quelque chose de mal?

- Hein?

Etonné, l'Uzumaki se redressa sur un coude, regardant le brun qui se sentait franchement mal à l'aise d'engager cette discussion. Il fronça nettement les sourcils, une petite moue désapprobatrice collée à son doux visage.

- De quoi parles-tu, Sasuke?

L'autre leva une main, sentant déjà un léger agacement prendre possession de ses sens, pour se pincer l'arête du nez afin de se contenir. Soit Naruto le faisait exprès, soit il voulait jouer avec ses nerfs, sachant très bien qu'il abandonnait vite le dialogue pour le mutisme énervé.

- Ton comportement.

- Je me suis mal comporté?

Bon, très bien. Le blond était juste un pur imbécile. Comment lui faire comprendre subtilement la chose? Sasuke, qui sentait poindre une belle grosse migraine, craqua subitement, regardant son invité droit dans les yeux.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te conduis en simple ami après tout ce qui s'est passé? Tu m'en veux encore, c'est ça!

Naruto écarquilla les yeux avant de détourner son visage, le temps d'avoir bien assimilé chacun des mots prononcés à son intention. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si... Gêné? Mal à l'aise? On ne pouvait jamais savoir avec le blond et c'était bien une chose qui énervait profondément l'Uchiha.

- Mais Sasuke! Je pensais que... Ce serait comme avant et... Enfin... Tu n'as jamais été très démonstratif...

Alors là, c'était le bouquet... Au final, c'était le brun le problème? Il n'avait plus qu'à s'enterrer vivant sans les honneurs pour sa connerie. A présent éclairé par les paroles de l'Uzumaki, Sasuke commençait à comprendre le pourquoi du comment... Avant toute cette histoire, le semblant de relation qu'ils entretenaient avait toujours été freiné par lui. Et il en était pleinement conscient. Naruto avait dû croire qu'ils allaient continuer ainsi, à jouer selon les envies du brun. Et en un sens, il était légitime qu'il pense ainsi, car son ami ne l'avait jamais habitué à autre chose.

- Naruto...

D'un mouvement lent et calculé pour anticiper un éventuel rejet, l'Uchiha se pencha sur son invité, les yeux mi-clos... Celui-ci entrouvrit la bouche de stupeur, peu habitué à voir ce genre d'expression sur le visage parfait de son ami d'enfance... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait?

- Sas...

Des lèvres fines l'interrompirent doucement, se posant sur sa bouche. Des papillons se mirent à voler par milliers dans le ventre du blond... En effet, la caresse, la plume délicate, était de retour, ravissant ses lèvres de sa présence. Il restait immobile, guettant le moment où le rêve cesserait... Mais, bien loin de se finir, il continuait, les mains de Sasuke prenant les siennes pour l'encourager à l'enlacer, ce qu'il fit plus que volontiers, se jetant à corps perdu dans cet océan de douceur auquel il aspirait tant.

Toujours sans mouvements brusques, Sasuke invita muettement le blond à s'allonger, tandis qu'il s'installait à ses côtés, en partie sur lui mais pas trop pour ne pas l'effrayer... Leur baiser perdurait en un ballet sensuel où leurs langues se cherchaient sans cesse, se trouvant, se fuyant, attisant de plus en plus le feu ardent du désir en eux...

Ce fut uniquement lorsque les lèvres de Sasuke dérivèrent vers le cou tanné de son invité que celui-ci émit un léger soupir, arrimant une de ses mains aux draps du lit tandis que l'autre se perdait dans la chevelure ébène de l'attaquant. Soupir qui se changea en doux gémissement lorsque les dents du bruns titillèrent la chair tendre sous sa bouche, la goûtant avec un délice tout particulier.

Les doigts pâles se partagèrent respectivement le toucher de la soie des cheveux d'or et celui du fin torse caramel frémissant à ce contact tant rêvé. Relevant ses yeux sombres sur le visage rougi de l'homme, il ne pouvait plus le cacher, qu'il aimait, Sasuke se demanda une fois de plus comment il avait fait pour passer ainsi à côté de tant de choses... S'il avait été moins con, il aurait pu connaître cette paix qu'il ressentait à chaque nouvelle courbe du blond qu'il découvrait bien plus tôt! S'il avait été moins con, tout aurait été différent... Naruto n'aurait pas souffert, pas une seconde et surtout... Il n'aurait pas été seul face à la détresse engendrée par la maladie de sa mère et ce quoi qu'en dise sa foutue fierté d'Uchiha.

Avec une lenteur toute calculée, il fit descendre sa main tout le long du corps doré. Au diable les approches subtiles et prudentes, il trouvait que son blond l'avait plus qu'assez attendu. Et lorsqu'il s'empara délicatement du sexe qu'il convoitait, le sentant déjà excité sous ses doigts, il sut combien Naruto avait réellement été patient par amour pour lui. Il aurait pu abandonner des dizaines, des centaines de fois en se heurtant face à ce mur de glace qu'il était... Et pourtant, avec toute la force de ses sentiments pour son ami, l'Uzumaki avait tenu bon, attendant, espérant juste le bon moment pour pouvoir vivre son rêve en compagnie de l'être aimé.

- Sa... Sasuke... Attends...

Un léger sourire en coin ourlant ses lèvres fines, Sasuke releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui, un peu trop brillant, de son blond.

- Tu as suffisamment attendu, Usuratonkachi.

Il était persuadé que Naruto savait que cette insulte n'en était plus vraiment une... De toute façon, même si le blond avait désiré émettre une quelconque protestation face à cette appellation "affectueuse", il n'aurait pas pu. C'est en tout cas ce que Sasuke déduisit lorsque sa main entama un mouvement de va-et-vient sur le membre qu'elle avait capturé, donnant naissance à un long et charmant gémissement venant des lèvres dont le brun ne tarda plus à s'emparer pour un baiser passionné.

Dans un bruissement d'étoffes froissées, il amena doucement Naruto aux portes de la jouissance, voulant inconsciemment lui prouver à quel point il pouvait se montrer aimant. Profitant de la torpeur qui avait pris les sens du blond, il le prépara délicatement, comme un trésor qu'il aurait eu peur de perdre ou de briser. Chaque grimace sur les lèvres roses s'imprima sur les siennes tel un miroir, comme s'il souffrait également de la même douleur que lui. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi proche d'une personne et il était heureux que ce soit avec le seul être non-Uchiha qui ait partagé sa vie depuis presque le commencement.

Quand enfin il se glissa en lui, Sasuke eut l'impression pour la première fois de sa vie qu'il était réellement entier. Comme s'il avait retrouvé un fragment de lui qui lui avait échappé toute sa vie tant il ne pouvait en saisir la teneur. De ses hanches, il berça Naruto sur le chemin de la volupté, répondant sans honte aucune à ses éclats de voix grisants, le faisant frémir des pieds à la tête. Tête qu'il perdit progressivement, pressé par son amant, lui faisant connaître les hautes sphères du plaisir, main dans la main, toujours intimement liés, lui appartenant enfin réellement. Au moment même où le blond se cambra totalement, collant son torse au sien, la tête rejetée en un hurlement de plaisir non feint, l'esprit de Sasuke devint complètement blanc, un feu ardent consumant l'entièreté de son corps dans la plus totale perfection.

- Ça, c'était très nouveau...

- Chut...

Resserrant sa prise sur le corps de son amant, Sasuke lui embrassa la tempe, ses doigts glissant lentement de haut en bas sur un de ses bras dorés. Le regard plus pétillant que jamais, le blond observait l'homme qu'il aimait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu. La joue posée sur son torse, il commençait à réaliser pleinement la signification de tout ceci... Serait-il possible que, enfin, le brun ait décidé de partager plus avec lui que ces quelques moments volés lorsque une envie le prenait?

- Dis, Sasuke... Tu m'aimes?

Un doux baiser sur sa bouche toujours quémandeuse lui fut offert pour toute réponse. Et pour une fois, le manque flagrant de vocabulaire de Sasuke ne l'agaça pas. C'était parfait... Tout simplement parfait. Enfin, il allait pouvoir être aux côtés du brun comme il l'avait toujours rêvé... Et il ne s'en priverait pas.

Quand le baiser de son homme se fit plus audacieux, le blond sourit intérieurement, glissant à nouveau volontiers sous le corps pâle. Oui, tout irait bien à présent...

_Fin._

Je vous vois venir avec vos "Tu oses poster une nouvelle fiction alors que tu n'as pas fini Paradise!" … Et bien franchement... Oui! XD Je voulais écrire quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Naruto, mais finalement, je préfère poster cette fic réalisée pour l'anniversaire de mon Naruto personnel (avec des mois de retard, hum...).

Si je parviens à me motiver, la fin de Paradise sortira dans treize jours. Courage, moi-même! T.T

En attendant, j'espère que cet OS vous a plu, bien que je ne sois, une nouvelle fois, pas sûre du tout de moi...

A bientôt et merci de m'avoir lue!

Adralya.


End file.
